


And a Lovegoody New Year

by MayorHaggar



Series: We Wish You... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Six days after their Christmas fun, Harry and Luna attend Hermione's New Year's Eve party as a couple.





	And a Lovegoody New Year

"So, you and Luna, huh?"

Harry turned to look at Ron, who held a bottle of butterbeer in each hand. He narrowed his eyes and stared at his friend.

"Yes, me and Luna. Is there a problem with that?" he asked, daring Ron to say that there was. The redhead immediately shook his head.

"Not at all," Ron said with a grin. "Luna's great." He held out the butterbeer in his left hand, and a slightly mollified Harry accepted it. Ron sat down next to him on the couch in Hermione's sitting room and took a healthy swig of his drink.

"She is," Harry agreed fondly. He looked into the kitchen, where Luna was carrying on a conversation with Hermione, Angelina Johnson and Padma Patil. She seemed to sense he was looking at her, because she turned her head to the side and gave him a smile and a wave. That set off a round of giggles in the kitchen, and the girls began whispering to each other. 

"So after all the months she spent trying to catch your attention, what finally did it?" Ron asked. Neville looked very interested in hearing that answer himself, because he put down his dessert plate and leaned in closer. Harry took a drink, mainly to stall so he could decide how to respond.

"She gave me the best Christmas present possible," he said. Ron and Neville looked even more interested now, but he smirked and took another drink. 

"Oh, c'mon, you can't leave it at that!" Ron whined. "Now I'll spend the rest of the year wondering what she gave you!" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"That might carry more weight if there were more than two hours left in the year," Hermione said. The three girls had just walked into the sitting room, carrying glasses of some sort of fruity alcoholic drink Harry wasn't a fan of. "It's none of our business anyway. If they want to tell us, that's up to them."

"Oh, I don't mind," Luna said. "Since you seem so interested, Ronald, I gave him the simplest present I could think of." Ron looked at her expectantly, while Harry watched on with wide eyes. He was pretty sure no other girl would give any further detail, at least not in front of a party of about a dozen. He was absolutely certain that Ginny wouldn't have, at least. But Luna was capable of saying and doing anything. Should he stop her?

"I gave him myself. When he woke early Christmas morning, he found me sitting underneath his tree." It was now or never. If he was going to stop her from saying any more, this was his last chance. 

"And to make sure my intentions were clear, I wore no clothing. Well, aside from my festive socks and delightful Santa earrings. I couldn't bear to take those off, not on Christmas Day."

\--

"Were you upset that I told everyone what happened on Christmas, Harry?"

Harry just stared at Luna dumbly for a few seconds. Her question was simple enough, but it was hard to think straight at 02:00 in the morning, especially after the requisite drinking that always accompanied a New Year's Eve party. It was even harder when she'd been sucking his cock just seconds beforehand. She hadn't even finished either; she'd stopped midway through, took him out of her mouth and started talking.

"No," he said, once his brain started functioning again. She nodded, then took him back into her mouth. She bobbed her head a half dozen more times, but then abruptly pulled back once again. He forced himself not to curse in frustration.

"It's just that before we left, Hermione pulled me aside and told me you're a private person, which I knew of course, but she also said that you might not like it if I discussed our sexual activities with others. That honestly never occurred to me, because I don't feel embarrassed by anything we've done. But if you would rather I keep these things between us, I will respect your wishes."

"I appreciate that," he said. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, and yeah, I'd rather you didn't talk about it with anyone else. But I wasn't upset."

How could he be upset with her? It wasn't like there'd been any bad intentions on her part. She just had no filter, and was the most blunt, honest and open person he'd ever met. Yes, sometimes that was going to lead to her saying or doing things that made him feel uncomfortable, but it was a small price to pay for all of the times she made him laugh, or smile, or moan. The last week may very well have been the best in his life to that point. He wasn't ready to declare his undying love for her or anything, but they were definitely a genuine couple now.

"Good," she said. That matter settled, she went right back to work. In typical Luna fashion she was constantly changing things up, seemingly at random. One minute she'd be bobbing up and down rapidly, the next she'd focus on taking him in as deeply as she could, and the next she'd take him out of her mouth and just use her tongue on him. All the while her hands remained in action, sometimes stroking his cock or cupping his bollocks, other times rubbing his chest, legs or face. He never knew what was coming next, and it only heightened every sensation he experienced.

"I'm close," he warned. She continued to pleasure him, and stared up at him as she rested on her belly between his spread legs. She was still wearing the New Year's hat she made herself, which cycled through various colors at random and said 'Happy New Year' each time a new time zone around the world hit midnight (and in the language of that time zone, no less.) Everyone else at the party had found it very distracting, at least until her bombshell about their Christmas fun commanded all of the attention. At the moment though, he was too focused on her large, silvery eyes that stared up at him to pay any mind to the hat. Sometimes he found her stare intimidating, especially when it was accompanying a question or statement that surprised him. But in moments like this, her focused, unblinking stare made him feel desired and even lusted after to a degree he'd never experienced. He loved it.

Any time Ginny had done this for him, she pulled back at this point and finished him with her hand. Luna not only didn't pull back, she took his entire length as deep in her throat as she could manage without gagging and held it there. She seemed to be trying to suck down every last drop, but her throat gave out on her before he was finished. She had no choice but to pull back so she could get some air, and his last couple of shots struck her cheek as a result.

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing his wand. "Here, I'll clean you up."

"Oh, that's okay. I think I'd like to leave it there for a few minutes," she said casually, waving his wand away. He shrugged his shoulders and put his wand back where it was.

"Any reason why?" he asked, honestly curious.

"Well, I studied many pornographic materials while I was trying to seduce you," she explained. "One of them included a scene where the girl kneeled in front of the boy and he shot his semen directly onto her face. It looked messy, but interesting. I'd thought to try it, but this is a good chance for me to get used to the feeling first."

"Oh. Well, okay then," he said, not really sure what else to say. He flopped down onto his back beside her, idly rubbing his hand up and down her back. She rolled onto her back as well, and Harry looked over at her. She laid there silently for at least a minute, perhaps two, then pulled her wand from behind her ear and cast a cleaning spell on herself. 

"I wouldn't say I enjoyed the feeling," she decided. "I'd still be interested in playing that scenario out some time though, if you're willing."

"Oh, I'm willing," he said quickly, as if afraid she'd rescind the offer.

"Perhaps tomorrow then," she said. She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest, and he happily wrapped his arm around her back to welcome her. "Oh, but tomorrow I was hoping to begin the new year with our first try at anal sex! I suppose the facial will just have to wait for another time. Unless you'd rather change the order?"

"No. Nope. No, uh, that's fine. Original order's fine," he mumbled.

This year hadn't begun well. His relationship with Ginny had already been failing at the start of the year, and then completely imploded. Most of the year had gone even more poorly after that, only to take a dramatic upward turn when he woke up Christmas morning to find a naked Luna Lovegood waiting for him under his Christmas tree. As bad as almost the entire year had been, the past week had pretty much made up for all of it. He couldn't even begin to guess some of the things he would see, hear and do in the next year now that Luna was such a huge part of his life, but he couldn't wait to find out.

Just like she'd said on Christmas, he was going to live each day to the fullest and savor each happy moment he got with her. Life with Luna was never going to be boring, and that was just fine with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wasn't going to do this, but had a late change of heart and threw this together in a couple of hours. I'm not really thrilled with the way this one turned out, but I want to get it posted today so here it is. I don't currently plan on adding anything more to this little story, but anything is possible.


End file.
